Guess that cat!
by A Faded Soul
Summary: Guess that cat and name that cat!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Faded here!

It's time for some Name That Cat and Guess That Cat!

* * *

I am a big black tom. I have icy gray blue eyes with a scar over one. I'm a murderer and get angry easily. I belong to RiverClan, but my heart lies in ShadowClan.

Give me a name.

* * *

I loved to much

But clearly not enough

I mean, she looks nothing like me

But her mother claimed she was _my_ family

I found you out

I almost got you caught

But that Crow child cut me off

Now no one will know my truth

So don't hate me Firestar

When I join you in the stars that seem so far

Who am I?


	2. Chapter 2

The cat was Ashfur (Animal4Life) and the best name was Shadeclaw (MistonDawn)

* * *

Animal4Life: 1

MistonDawn: 1

* * *

I am a brown she-cat with a red chest and black socks. My eyes are dark amber. I am free spirited and a warrior of SkyClan.

Give me a name.

* * *

I loved him

He loved me

But we both knew it couldn't be

Two tails that will never twine

His heart was never truly mine

Who am I?


	3. Chapter 3

The last cat was Feathertail (Mapleshade1018)! The best name was Foxflight(MistonDawn)

* * *

MistonDawn: 2

Animal4Life: 1

Mapleshade1018

* * *

I have a twin brother named Harespring. I am a silver and brown tabby with yellow eyes. We both belong to WindClan.

Give me a name.

* * *

I never heard

But I could always see

Just not how bad they actually treated me

But that was just fine

So what if they never cared?

Until that bird left them all scared

And me dead

Who am I?


	4. Chapter 4

The last cat was Snowkit (Squeakyvolcano)! The best name goes to (MistonDawn) for Mistflower!

* * *

MistonDawn: 3

Animal4Life: 1

Mapleshade1018: 1

Squeakyvolcano: 1

* * *

I am a light gray she-cat with green eyes. I am a sweet and kind deputy of ThunderClan. Some cats try to take my kindness for granted in battle, but I am ferocious, fearless, battle hungry and skilled, especially in fighting. I am lithe and a relatively well hunter.

Give me a name.

* * *

Half of a dream

Half of a life

Now that she's no longer by my side

I guess he was her Mr. Right

And I was just another guy

I died protecting her

She buried her nose in my fur

Whispering comforting words

Who am I?


	5. Chapter 5

The last cat was Swiftpaw, (Animal4Life) got it! The best name was Ashfang from (Mapleshade1018)!

* * *

MistonDawn: 3

Animal4Life: 2

Mapleshade1018: 2

Squeakyvolcano: 1

* * *

I am a handsom, dark red tom with dark amber eyes. I am funny and love making people laugh. I don't like to be left alone or by myself. It hurts me to hurt people mentally or physically if they are close to me. I am very strong, but especially fast. I am a ThunderClan cat.

Give me a name.

* * *

At first I had two lives

But now I have nine

ThunderClan is safe for now

But soon comes the snow

For the Clans might not last

To see tomorrow

Two important she-cats in my life

One by my side

And one in my mind

Who am I?


	6. Chapter 6

The last cat was Firestar and (Shadowstorm11) was the first to guess right! The best name was Redstreak given by (Rainstorm of ThunderClan)!

* * *

MistonDawn: 3

Animal4Life: 2

Mapleshade1018: 2

Squeakyvolcano: 1

Rainstorm of ThunderClan: 1

Shadowstorm11: 1

* * *

I am a brown tabby she-cat of RiverClan with one green eye and one amber. My paws are big and white. I am the strongest swimmer of my clan and have saved many stupid apprentices. My only apprentice, Rainpaw, fell in the gorge and I changed my name to honor him. I refuse to take another apprentice, afraid of the same thing happening again.

Give me a name.

* * *

I fell

Straight to hell

I was too young to die

And so my mother cried

My death left everyone in shock

When they heard my body

Hit rock

Who am I?


	7. Chapter 7

Last cat was Smokepaw (Smokestarrules)! The best name was Rainstreak! Also by (Smokestarrules)!

* * *

MistonDawn: 3

Animal4Life: 2

Mapleshade1018: 2

Smokestarrules: 2

Squeakyvolcano: 1

Rainstorm of ThunderClan: 1

Shadowstorm11: 1

* * *

I am a beautiful Russian blue with dazzling green eyes. I am a RiverClan cat and love the water. StarClan says I'm destined to be leader.

Give me my warrior name.

* * *

Breathe deep

Breathe clear

Know that I'm here

Your torn inside

And in life

You're turning heads

But you hide instead

Just know I'm here

But who am I?


	8. Chapter 8

The last cat was Cloudtail, nobody got that one. The best name was probably Streamleaf (Shadowstorm11)!

* * *

MistonDawn: 3

Animal4Life: 2

Mapleshade1018: 2

Smokestarrules: 2

Shadowstorm11: 2

Squeakyvolcano: 1

Rainstorm of ThunderClan: 1

* * *

I am a gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes. I have long claws and sharp teeth. I am an expert fighter and hunter. I am strong and soulful. I am a free spirit that everyone loves to be around. I think I have a better chance to fight alone, I don't want anyone hurt, but my friends always have my back even if I don't want them there. I love the night and will give anything to guard the camp. I am a ThunderClan cat.

Give me a name.

* * *

I have died more than once

My brothers were always at my side

Even when _he_ died

But I couldn't take it anymore

I was swallowed in the moore

I died

I fought

I died

But it was worth it

For my forest

My precious

Survived

And now continues on with life

Who am I?


	9. Chapter 9

The last cat was Hollyleaf! Congratulations to Falconflight3! The best name was Cloudheart, given by Smokestarrules!

* * *

MistonDawn: 3

Smokestarrules: 3

Animal4Life: 2

Mapleshade1018: 2

Shadowstorm11: 2

Squeakyvolcano: 1

Rainstorm of ThunderClan: 1

Falconflight3: 1

* * *

I am a huge, pure white tom with pine green eyes and one dark gray paw. I am ambitious and will almost certainly go to the Dark Forest. I enjoy blood and my clan, ThunderClan, hates it when I hunt because I tear the prey to pieces.

Give me a name.

* * *

My death came too soon

As painful as it was

Same for my sister

Who would never have a mister

Not even a moon old

And already in battle

So many dead

Their faces burned in my head

I remember sharp teeth

And hearing my sister scream

Now I watch from StarClan

My sisters all stand

Right beside me

But not holding my hand

Who am I?

This one is harder.


End file.
